disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Disney Channel FairyTale Adventure 3D
The Another Disney Theme Park 3D Show Called Disney Channel Fairytale 3D Adventure Which Will Be Designed for Fantasyland's Miniland Sora Ville at Magic Kingdom (Florida Disneyland) in Florida. The Characters from The Disney Channel TV Series The Ink and Paint Cafe, Shake It Up, Austin and Ally ,Jessie, and Good Luck, Charlie and Including Characters from the Disney Modern Movies Tangled, The Princess and The Frog and Enchanted. Plot The 3D Movie Begins with Characters of The Ink and Paint Cafe and 4 Other Disney Channel Shows (Good Luck, Charlie, Shake It Up, Austin & Ally and Jessie) Welcoming Guests to The Disney Channel's First Adventure in 3D with the Fairy Tale Style. Then Something Goes Hardly Wrong, The Evil Villains Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel and Queen Narrisa Turn the Fairy Tales Into The Evil Tales and Ruin the Each Story. It's Up to Sora and His Friends to Save the Universes of The Princess and the Frog, Enchanted and Tangled. After All of the Three Villains Has Been Defeated by Sora and His Friends, He Thanks the Guests for Coming to The Magical 3D Adventure. After the Show Ends, Guests Had to Return Their Fairy Tale Glasses (3D Glasses) Into the Special Container Near the Exit. Cast Haley Joel Osment as Sora Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Bill Farmer as Goofy Demi Lovato as Herself Miley Cyrus as Herself Anika Noni Rose as Tiana Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis Jim Cummings as Ray Keith David as Doctor Facilier Jenifer Lewis as Mama Odie Amy Adams as Giselle James Marsden as Prince Edward Susan Sarandon as Queen Narissa Kevin Lima as Tip Mandy Moore as Rapunzel Zachary Levi as Eugene Fitzherbert/Flynn Rider Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan Raven Goodwin as Ivy Wentz Bella Thorne as Cecelia Jones Zendaya as Rocky Blue Davis Cleveland as Flynn Jones Ross Lynch as Austin Moon Laura Marano as Ally Dawson Raini Rodriguez as Trish Calum Worthy as Dez Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott Chris Gakya as Tony Peyton List as Emma Ross Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross Karan Brar as Ravi Ross Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross Music The Music for The Disney Fairytale 3D Adventure Will Be Composed by Mike O' Donnell and Junior Campbell Who Did the Music for Thomas the Tank Engine and TUGS Respectfully, But the New Songs Will Be Written by Alan Menken. Designs of the Attractions The Disney Channel Fairytale 3D Adventure Will Be a Magic Kingdom (Florida Disneyland) Attraction Part of Fantasyland Expansion with the Fantasyland Miniland Called Sora Ville. The Show Will Be Directed by Dan Schneider and Produced by Britt Allcroft. Trivia The Attraction Will Be at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom in Florida in Fantasyland. The Attraction Will Be at Tokyo Disneyland in Fantasyland Theater (Which Mickey Mouse Revue Originally Housed There and Mickey's PhilharMagic Currently Plays There) The Characters of So Random Originally Put in the Attraction, But They're Being Replaced by Characters of Austin and Ally and Jessie, Due to Cancel of So Random. In Tokyo Disneyland Version, There Will Be No Preshow, Due to Showing at Mickey's PhilharMagic Theater at Tokyo Disneyland. Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disneyland Paris Category:Kingdom Hearts World (Resort) Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Fantasyland Attractions Category:Walt Disney World (Resort)